Evolutione Nostra
by Synantx
Summary: [Darsus] Daryun y Narsus no siempre fueron amigos, así como Daryun no siempre fue un caballero, ni Narsus un gran estratega. Ambos fueron forzados a encontrarse y ninguno de los dos habría pensado las consecuencias que aquello les traería. Crecieron gracias al otro y no cambiarían sus "primeras veces" por nada en el mundo.
1. Té

**Aclaraciones:** _Antes de empezar quiero decir que no tengo ni idea de cómo se conocieron estos dos realmente. Esta fanfic fue producto de varias conversaciones con una amiga donde nacieron millones de headcanons, así que todo lo que leerán a continuación no es mas que disparates que dos locas imaginaron._

 **Disclaimer:** Arslan Senki no me pertenece (vaya, no me digas), es obra de Yoshiki Tanaka (la novela original) y me baso en el manga creado por Hiromu Arakawa y el anime que actualmente sigue en emisión.

* * *

—Es una grata sorpresa verte, Daryun. —Comentó con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta de su hogar.

—Sí, bueno. Estaba aburrido y pensé que no estaría mal venir a alegrarte el día. — Dijo entre risas el pelinegro, a lo que el rubio respondió con una mirada de desaprobación mientras se hacía a un lado de la puerta para que el indeseado invitado entrara.

—Me has salvado, gracias. —Narsus indicó con la mirada sobre la mesa, dando a entender que se sentara allí. —Iré por algo de té, espera aquí. —

El moreno asintió, no tardando en deducir esa mirada para sentarse donde le habían indicado. No recordaba que el rubio fuera tan servicial. Cuando lo conoció era un niñito de papá que conseguía todo lo que quería con solo desearlo, claro que aquellos tiempos habían quedado en el pasado, casi enterrados. Desde que se conocieron ambos había cambiado mucho gracias al otro.

Daryun, por ejemplo, solía ser un chiquillo travieso que cuando no conseguía lo que quería se molestaba y hacía rabietas. Con el tiempo cambió gracias a la calma que le proporcionaba Narsus.

—Está caliente, cuidado. —Anunció el dueño de casa mientras depositaba el té frente a su invitado. "Gracias", respondió Daryun.

— ¿Elam no está? —Preguntó, siendo lo que realmente quería decir era "¿por qué estás sirviendo tú?".

—Está en el pueblo, no creo que vaya a volver en varias horas. Lo mandé por varios encargos, tal vez demore. — Tomó un sorbo de su propio té mientras miraba a su amigo. Este lo miró de vuelta, con una ligera sonrisa.

Estuvieron algunos minutos así, mirándose, observándose mientras tomaban té y comían algunos bocadillos que había traído Daryun de regalo.  
Con el tiempo habían aprendido a saber qué significada cada mirada que el otro le dedicaba. Habían pasado por mucho. Desde que se conocieron, ninguno volvió a ser el mismo que era antes de su ingrato encuentro. Y estaba bien, sin aquel cambio ninguno de los dos seria quienes son ahora.  
Habían vivido muchas experiencias nuevas, muchas primeras veces.

El primer amigo de Narsus fue Daryun.  
La primera pelea de Narsus fue con Daryun.  
La primera vez que Daryun perdió la cabeza fue por Narsus.

Y así, podrían seguir enumerando. Pero lo más importante para ambos es que el otro fue y sigue siendo su primer amor.

—Estaba pensado, —Narsus rompió el silencio. —¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? —

El pelinegro asintió. —Cómo olvidarlo, te confundí con una chica. —Rió. —Ahora es difícil confundirte, a pesar de que mantienes tu cabello más largo que en aquel entonces. —

—¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿porque has visto más allá que cualquier persona o porque a simple vista no parezco una chica? —Preguntó con un tono sugerente, lo cual avergonzó ligeramente al guerrero.

—Por lo segundo, pero he de admitir que lo primero también es válido. —Sí, aquello que están pensando también es otra primera vez que ambos compartieron.

Narsus sonrió ante aquella respuesta. Miró sutilmente los labios de su invitado. Recordó aquel beso que compartieron por "accidente" (según palabras de Daryun) cuando aún eran pequeños.

Ninguno de los dos le había puesto nombre a su relación, no veían que fuese necesario. Ambos se querían, eso era obvio. Cada vez que se veían se devoraban con la mirada y a los dos les sorprendía que nadie además de Vahriz, el tío del caballero negro había descubierto sus miradas cómplices cada vez que había consejo de guerra o algún evento en el que ambos coincidieran.

Les había costado llegar a donde estaban, en relativa paz y libertad de quererse.  
Hubo muchas confusiones, muchas peleas y hasta sangre para lograr sonreírse en la manera que ahora lo hacían.

Y cada vez que se veían no podían evitar recordar vívidamente los eventos que los habían llevado a este preciso momento: Sentados, tomando té y observándose con una sonrisa. Queriendo devorar al otro, necesitándose de una manera que a ambos los tenía al borde de la locura, pero se mantenían cuerdos sabiendo que los dos se encontraban en el mismo estado.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la conversación se acabara y comenzara un cántico de gemidos, de palabras de amor en el oído del otro.

Hace años atrás nunca habrían creído que llegarían al punto de mantener una relación prohibida. Hace años atrás no habrían creído que llegarían a soportarse.

Hace años atrás no creían que uno no podría existir sin el otro.

* * *

 **N/A:** Gracias por haber leído esta pequeña introducción. Hace bastante tiempo que no escribo fanfics y estoy muy metida en terminar esto (tengo basicamente todo planeado). No se preocupen si les pareció corto, los demás capítulos serán bastante más largos, o al menos a eso quiero llegar. También quiero agradecer a mi Sis que me corrige todo, nada se publica sin antes pasar por ella(?).  
Sin más que decir, nos leemos en el siguiente.

Ciao~


	2. ¡Gracias por arruinarme la vida, papá!

**Aclaraciones:** _Antes de empezar quiero decir que no tengo ni idea de cómo se conocieron estos dos realmente. Esta fanfic fue producto de varias conversaciones con una amiga donde nacieron millones de headcanons, así que todo lo que leerán a continuación no es mas que disparates que dos locas imaginaron._

 **Disclaimer:** Arslan Senki no me pertenece (vaya, no me digas), es obra de Yoshiki Tanaka (la novela original) y me baso en el manga creado por Hiromu Arakawa y el anime que actualmente sigue en emisión.

* * *

Narsus nunca fue muy valiente, o muy rudo.  
Desde pequeño había sido protegido por su madre, y si esta no estaba, por su padre. Nunca le había faltado algo, e incluso cuando le sobraba seguía llegando más y más.  
Si se caía, lo levantaban. No tenía que esforzarse por nada, no tenía que pedir nada, sus esclavos hacían todo el trabajo por él.

Algo tan simple como defenderse frente a los insultos era algo desconocido para él. No es que no supiera insultos por cierto, sino que nadie nunca lo había insultado y sinceramente no sabía cómo reaccionar frente a una situación así.  
Cosas como esas cruzaban por la mente del pequeño rubio a minutos de salir a lo desconocido.

—Señor Narsus, los caballos están listos. Su padre lo espera en la entrada. — Anunció un sirviente.

—Vale, gracias. — El susodicho le dedicó una sonrisa a aquel hombre y se retiró de la que había sido su habitación por diez años.

Pensó en lo que había sido su vida hasta aquel momento. En las comodidades que había tenido aquellos diez años, comodidades a las cuales quisiera o no se había acostumbrado.

Tampoco es que se fuera a ir para siempre, pero la palabra _indefinido_ lo asustaba, aún si no lo quería admitir. Podría ser un año, dos, cinco. Una década. No lo sabía.

¿Por qué le asustaba? Simplemente porque no conocía nada fuera de las paredes de su hogar. No tenía amigos, solo hablaba con un par de esclavos de su edad de vez en cuando y era bastante incómodo.

Iba a un lugar totalmente desconocido para él por orden de su padre, para entrenar. Una palabra totalmente desconocida por él.

¿Por qué? Porque según su padre debía convertirse en un soldado digno del rey, y no era el mejor maestro. Le habían dicho que viviría un tiempo con el mejor soldado a la disposición del monarca para lograr este propósito, y se quedaría con aquel hombre el tiempo que fuese necesario para poder dominar el arte de la espada y otro tipo de instrumentos bélicos.

En lo personal no estaba realmente entusiasmado. Lo había dicho antes, estaba asustado. No tenía ni idea de cómo era el hombre en cuestión ni qué métodos utilizaría para instruirlo. No conocía a nadie del lugar a donde iba, y su padre no se quedaría con él. Estaría completamente solo.

Abrumado por sus pensamientos llegó a la entrada sin darse cuenta. Si no hubiera despertado en el momento exacto hubiera chocado con uno de los caballos. Se sintió idiota por ello.

—Vamos hijo. Acordé que estaríamos allí antes del atardecer. — Narsus asintió y subió a su caballo con la ayuda de uno de los sirvientes que se encontraba allí.

Todo ya estaba empacado, no tuvo que molestarse en hacerlo el mismo. Es como si hubiera pestañado y al instante ya estaba todo listo. Cosas como esa lo hacían sentir un inútil total. Esperaba que donde sea que fuese no tuviera ese tipo de tratos. Que va, quería aprender a hacer cosas por sí mismo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré allí? — Preguntó. Aunque sabía la respuesta, no quería creerla.

— Creo haberte respondido esa pregunta, al menos, unas cinco veces en lo que va del mes. — Hizo una pausa y sonrió levemente. —Es… Indefinido. Espero que sea un año como mínimo, no estoy seguro. Pero no te preocupes, Vahriz es un excelente guerrero y estoy seguro que podrá traspasar sus conocimientos hacia ti fácilmente. Antes de que te des cuenta ya estarás de vuelta. — Sabía que su padre trataba de sonar reconfortante, pero sus palabras no hicieron más que deprimirlo más de lo que estaba.

Escuchó un leve suspiro casi de frustración de parte del mayor. Este le revolvió los cabellos de forma cariñosa. —Tranquilo, estarás bien. Trataré de visitarte, al menos, una vez al mes. Pero no pidas mucho, soy un hombre ocupado y lo sabes—.

Trató de arreglarse el cabello rápidamente. Una de las cosas que más detestaba, era que le tocaran el pelo. Sobre todo que se lo despeinaran, y aquel hombre era fanático de hacer justamente eso.

—Si, lo sé. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo. — No le importó que sus palabras sonaran desanimadas, después de todo, la palabra _entusiasmado_ no formaba parte de su diccionario en aquellos momentos.

Finalmente miró una última vez su hogar, solo por un segundo. Si se quedaba mirándolo por más tiempo le darían ganas de bajarse del caballo y encerrarse en su habitación, y eso sería inaceptable. Debía aceptar aquel tipo de cosas, después de todo pronto sería un hombre y un caballero.

Las horas se le hicieron eternas, como si hubiera estado días y días sobre su caballo. Se sentía cansado, la noche anterior apenas y pudo dormir. Trataba de distraerse mirando el paisaje, buscando cierta inspiración, puesto que estaba muy interesado en la pintura y hace relativamente poco había comenzado a hacer sus propias obras. No eran maravillas, pero creía que estaban bastante bien para ser un principiante. Secretamente soñaba con ser un pintor reconocido y solicitado, pero no le gustaba compartir aquel sueño con la gente. Al menos no mientras todavía era un principiante.

Por segunda vez en el día casi choca contra algo por estar pensando en otras cosas, y al igual que anteriormente logró detenerse justo a tiempo.

—Hemos llegado— Anunció su padre. —¿Ves?, no fue tan terrible. —

Asintió levemente, sin ánimos. —Padre, ¿es realmente necesario esto? —Preguntó, aún sabiendo la respuesta a aquella interrogante.

—Claro que lo es. A tu edad tuve que hacer lo mismo. Mi padre me envió con uno de los mejores guerreros, y no te mentiré, la pasé horrible. — Hizo una pequeña pausa para observar la reacción del menor, el cual claramente estaba asustado. —Y pensé en no repetir esta tradición contigo, pero…—

— ¿Pero? —

—Bueno, además de que no soy el mejor guerrero que digamos y en nuestra familia no hay alguien que esté a la altura, no hay quien te eduque en estos temas. Además, el señor Vahriz es una muy buena persona. Te agradará, te lo aseguro. No la pasarás mal con él, hasta me atrevería a decir que disfrutarás tu estadía aquí. — Dijo mientras apuntaba con la mirada aquel recinto.

No podía discutirle a aquel hombre a pesar de que no estuviera de acuerdo en absoluto. ¿Quién en su sano juicio disfrutaría pasar todo ese tiempo con alguien que no conoces, y además en contra de su voluntad? Algo le decía que esperase al momento indicado, que no era inteligente protestar o hacer algún tipo de berrinche en aquel momento. _Esperar._

Aquella palabra no hacía más que repetirse dentro de su cabeza.

Su padre y algunos sirvientes que los habían acompañado para cargar el equipaje, y Narsus esperaron alrededor de cinco minutos. No podían simplemente entrar, aquello se consideraba una falta de educación. Mientras esperaban aprovechó de observar cada detalle del exterior de aquel lugar. Era bastante grande, se lograba divisar un vasto patio y áreas verdes. Lo que más le extraño es que no parecía haber mucha gente en el interior del lugar, algunos soldados y un par de sirvientes creía él. Tras el que parecía ser el edificio principal se lograba ver algo mucho más grande. Narsus no sabía qué era exactamente ese lugar, pero parecía realmente importante. Trataría de recordar todas esas preguntas que nacían en su cabeza para luego buscar respuestas; era bastante curioso.

 _Debería trabajar en mi concentración_ , pensó, puesto que al momento de distraerse contemplado el recinto apareció alguien a buscarlos. Era un niño de cabello negro y más o menos corto, peinado hacia atrás y con algunos mechones sueltos. Su piel estaba algo bronceada y tenía los ojos color ámbar.

—Señor Teos, lo estábamos esperando. — Habló el niño

 _También tienen esclavos. Creía no haber visto alguno…_ Comentó Narsus en su mente.

La mirada de aquel niño pelinegro se encontró con la suya. No pudo evitar sentirse nervioso puesto que lo miraba directamente a los ojos como si le tratara de leer la mente.

El niño en cuestión se acercó al rubio sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente y sin decir absolutamente nada, le tendió la mano. Narsus lo contempló por algunos segundos, confundido. Debió haberle dedicado una mirada demostrando su extrañeza ya que el ojiámbar dudó por algunos segundos y retiró la mano, pero luego volvió a tenderla. Rendido, tomó el ofrecimiento del contrario y dejó que lo ayudara a bajar de su caballo.

—Gracias—Dijo en voz baja.

—N-no hay de qué. — Respondió el moreno con un deje de nerviosismo, el cual Narsus ignoró completamente y caminó hacia su padre dejando a aquel niño tras suyo.

Notó la mirada de su tutor clavada en él. Su expresión era extraña y no pudo descifrar qué estaba pensando. Luego le preguntaría, antes de que se fuera, su prioridad en aquellos momentos era acabar rápido con todo y conocer al tal Vahriz.

Sintió los pasos apresurados del niño tras suyo hasta que éste se le adelantó y les dijo a ambos, a Narsus y a Teos, que los siguiera. Ahora era el pelinegro el que iba delante suyo y este hablaba con el mayor de los tres acerca del lugar y de vez en cuando soltaba algunos comentarios acerca del hombre al que habían ido a ver. Ambos reían y Narsus no entendía por qué. El niño era un esclavo, ¿no? A pesar de que le fuera incómoda la existencia de éstos, sentía que estaba siendo muy irrespetuoso con su padre hablando de tal manera, con tanta confianza.

Caminaron un par de minutos dentro del edificio y llegaron hasta un lugar que parecía ser los dormitorios. El pelinegro los guió hasta una habitación al final de un ancho pasillo y los hizo entrar, a la vez que les pedía a los sirvientes de Narsus que dejaran el equipaje en algún lugar de la habitación.

—Esta será tu habitación mientras te quedes aquí. Tienes suerte, te han asignado la mejor de todas. —

—Bueno, tiene sentido. Es el hijo de una familia importante, es normal que le den este tipo de tratos. — Rió Teos.

Narsus los miraba incómodo sin saber qué decir. La habitación estaba bien, era espaciosa y tenía lindos muebles, pero aún así no era tan lujosa como su cuarto. Aunque, la cama se veía bastante cómoda y eso era algo a agradecer, sin mencionar que tenía una ventana que daba vista hacia los jardines.

—Espere, ¿hijo? Pensé que…—El extraño hizo una pequeña pausa, se le veía nervioso y algo confundido. —Ah, nada. —

— ¿Pensabas que era una chica? —Preguntó Narsus con una ceja levantada. Aquel tipo de cosas lo ofendían de sobre manera, sobre todo porque no era la primera vez que le ocurría. —No deberías hablar con tanta confianza, después de todo eres solo un esclavo, ¿no? —

Supo que había cometido un gran error cuando su padre lo miró con desapruebo, y lo confirmó totalmente cuando el supuesto esclavo lo tomó por el cuello de su vestimenta.

—Siento haberte confundido, señorito, ¿pero no crees que es una falta de respeto llamar a alguien esclavo sin saber absolutamente nada? — Se veía muy enfadado, pero lo que más le asustó era la fuerza que estaba demostrando tener. Si no hubiera estado su padre ahí para separarlos, seguramente habría terminado sin algunos dientes.

—L-lo siento, mi hijo está muy arrepentido. —Se disculpó su padre con él. Seguido de eso, lo miró con notable enfado. — ¿No te he enseñado modales? Actúa con más respeto. — Hizo una pequeña pausa. —Aunque también es mi culpa por no haberlos presentado. Narsus, él es Daryun el sobrino del señor Vahriz. Por favor, mide tus palabras. No quiero que luego tu maestro te castigue por las cosas que dices. —

—…Lo siento. — No podía decir nada más, sentía que estallaría en llanto si hablaba más.

—Como sea, mi tío pidió que luego de que instalaran sus cosas los llevara con él. Síganme— Antes de salir de la habitación, Daryun le dedicó una mirada de odio. Con tal comienzo dudaba que su estadía en aquel lugar fuera fácil. No había pasado ni un día y ya quería volver a su casa. Quería abrazar a su madre y dormir en su pecho aunque le dijeran que ya estaba grande para tales cosas, no le importaría ser consolado por ella.

Nuevamente siguieron a su joven guía por los pasillos; Narsus procuraba no alejarse de su progenitor mientras avanzaban por el lugar.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta llegar a su destino. Un hombre ancho y de rostro amigable los esperaba sentado en una mesa en la cual se encontraban tres puestos disponibles.

—Señor Teos, señorito Narsus, tomen asiento por favor. —Pidió el caballero a la vez que miraba a su sobrino para que tomara asiento también.

Los minutos se le hicieron eternos a ambos niños, preadolescentes. Los adultos presentes hablaban de cosas sin real importancia, al menos para los menores.  
La verdad estaba sorprendido de lo simpático que se veía aquel hombre, ¿realmente era el guerrero más fuerte? Costaba creerlo, pero algo en él le decía que debía ser cauteloso.

Miraba de un lado a otro buscando alguna distracción mientras comía algunos bocadillos que se encontraban sobre la mesa y por un segundo su mirada se topó con la del pelinegro que se encontraba frente suyo.

Incómodo.

El de ojos ámbar apartó la mirada rápidamente con una notoria expresión de enfado en su rostro. _"No quiere siquiera verme"_ pensó, para su sorpresa, entristecido.  
El chico tenía cara de tener pocos amigos, eso lo tenía claro, pero había algo que tenían en común: No querer estar allí; y tal vez eso podría ser la razón para entablar una conversación.  
Vale, vale. Se llevaban pésimo, habían tenido un mal comienzo pero Narsus no quería estar solo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Quería, al menos, soportar al chico.

—…No podré estar entrenando a Narsus por seis meses, o más, señor Teos. — Aquella frase hizo que su atención se volviera a Vahriz.

— ¿Disculpe? —Alzó la voz el rubio menor.

—No me malinterpretes, pequeño. Si te entrenaré, pero no podré iniciarte yo mismo. Tengo una tarea importante que me fue encomendada por el Rey, no puedo rechazarla.

— ¿Quiere decir que Narsus estará seis meses haciendo nada? —Esta vez Teos preguntó.

—No se preocupe por eso, Teos. Mi sobrino se encargará de enseñarle lo básico, tendrá que estar en forma para poder entrenarlo en condiciones.

Todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada al pelinegro, el cual estaba claramente impactado.

— ¿Yo?, ¿por qué tengo que hacer eso? Hay más soldados en mejores condiciones que yo para entrenar a este niñato.

Un par de segundos de silencio incómodo se hicieron presentes.

—Daryun, esto es un favor que le estoy haciendo al señor Teos, no es algo que pueda pedirle a cualquier soldado. Además, tiene tu edad, podrían ser buenos amigos y podría servirte para mejorar aún más. —Miró con reproche a su sobrino mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, luego se volteó a mirar al otro adulto presente. —Lo siento, espero que esto no sea un inconveniente. Le aseguro que mi sobrino podrá encargarse perfectamente. Para su edad, es un excelente guerrero muy prometedor.

Teos se mantuvo en silencio, observando la situación. Miró a ambos menores, como tratando de descifrar un gran misterio.

—Está bien, no hay problema. —Contestó con una sorpresiva sonrisa. —Opino exactamente lo mismo, esta podría ser tu oportunidad para tener, al menos, un amigo.

—Pero padre…

— ¡Nada de peros!, comenzarás a entrenar con este muchacho cuando te lo indiquen, ¿está bien? Y nada de berrinches, ya estás grande. — Como si fuera un adivino, su hijo lo miró desafiante.

—Está bien, padre. —Contestó aún sosteniendo aquella mirada, a la cual su padre solo le respondía con una tenue sonrisa.

Ambos menores se miraron por un momento, ambos descontentos, como desafiándose entre sí.

Charlaron por un par de minutos más hasta que el padre de Narsus decidió que era una hora oportuna para retirarse. Narsus estaba enfadado con él, pero aún así no quería que se fuese; odiaba estar con desconocidos.

" _Estarás bien"_ le aseguró su padre antes de irse y se despidió revolviéndole los cabellos.  
Una vez que se fue, el rubio pidió que lo llevaran a su habitación, donde se encerró por horas hasta el anochecer. Había evitado todo tipo de contacto con el amigo de su padre y con el sobrino de éste, sobretodo del sobrino. No quería hablar con nadie.

Se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, mirando al cielo y tratando de pensar positivo. Su padre dijo que estaría bien. Confiaba en él, y no porque lo quisiera, sino porque aquel hombre tenía cierto talento cumpliendo sus promesas.

Quería saltar por aquel balcón y correr hacia su hogar, correr hacia los brazos de la única mujer que habitaba en su corazón, la única que siempre tendría un lugar especial en su corazón. Recordó los abrazos, los besos, las caricias, las buenas noches que habían compartido. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, con rabia; no podría disfrutar de ese tipo de cosas estando en ese lugar desconocido y sabía que extrañaría con demasía todas esas cosas.

Sentía que lo habían tirado desde lo más alto del nido hacia el suelo y había caído golpeándose fuertemente el rostro. Dolía, pero debía acostumbrarse. Debía probarle a su padre que era un hombre, que podía con algo tan simple como estar lejos de casa y no quería preocupar a su madre con cosas tan infantiles como los berrinches de un niño.

Sin darse cuenta y con las memorias de su madre sonriéndole, se quedó dormido en el mismo balcón en el cual había estado contemplando las estrellas.

Habían pasado casi tres horas desde que Narsus se había encerrado en su habitación. Nadie lo había cuestionado, pero cierto pelinegro estaba algo preocupado. No, mejor dicho, "curioso" por saber si aquel chico se encontraba bien. Desde el fondo de su corazón, quería agradarle al chico, y quería que él le agradara también, no le gustaba empezar con el pie izquierdo y tampoco quería darle la espalda a alguien que de pronto lo habían alejado de su hogar. Él más que nadie sabía cómo se sentía ser despojado de sus padres y tenía la sensación de que el rubio en cuestión era demasiado sensible, casi como una chica, y no quería que se pusiese a llorar cuando estuviera enseñándole.  
Además, el chico había comido muy poco cuando su tío y el padre del rubio charlaban, y aparte de eso se veía muy delgado. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto. No por el bien de Narsus, claro que no, sino porque si lo cuidaba como es debido su tío lo felicitaría y quizás le dejaría tener una espada real de una vez por todas, o tal vez una lanza, ya que cada vez que le pedía cualquiera de las dos cosas, Vahriz le negaba diciendo que aún era muy pequeño para un arma real.

Con aquella idea en la cabeza Daryun tomó algunas frutas de la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación del nuevo integrante de aquella "casa".

La puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Se dio media vuelta pensando que si Narsus no quería ser molestado, no lo haría, pero luego lo pensó mejor y giró nuevamente. Una cerradura con llave no era problema para él. Dejó la canasta con frutas en el suelo y tronó sus dedos antes de comenzar a trabajar.  
Abrió la puerta fácilmente, no tuvo que hacer demasiado ya que conocía perfectamente cada detalle de su hogar, como el pequeño detalle de la puerta de esa habitación. Si girabas correctamente la perilla hacia la derecha y levantabas la puerta, el cerrojo se aflojaba y con un pequeño tirón se abriría.  
Al hacerlo, hizo un poco de ruido, pero no le importó realmente.

Tomó la canasta nuevamente y rápidamente la colocó sobre una pequeña mesa que estaba junto a la puerta. Miró en dirección a la cama y se sobresaltó un poco al ver que Narsus no se encontraba allí.

—¿Narsus? —Le llamó y al no recibir respuesta pensó que tal vez se había escapado. Era lógico pensarlo, después de todo se notaba a kilómetros que no quería estar allí.  
Antes de desesperar, comenzó a buscar en cada rincón de la habitación. Debajo de la cama, dentro de los armarios, en el baño, pero nada.

Nada hasta que vio la ventana del balcón abierta.  
Era imposible que hubiera saltado, el balcón estaba muy alto y una caída a esa altura podría matar a cualquiera.  
Tragó saliva y caminó lentamente hacia el último lugar de la habitación, esperando lo peor.

—Serás hijo de…— Suspiró aliviado al ver al rubio durmiendo tranquilamente, casi hecho bolita en una esquina del balcón. ¡Lo había hecho preocuparse por nada! Ahora sí que odiaba a ese tipo.

Sin pensarlo mucho lo tomó cuidadosamente, como si fuera una princesa. Si, lo trataría como una chica por tres razones: Parecía una, sin duda. Lo había insultado llamándolo esclavo y lo había hecho perder tiempo por tratar de hacer algo bueno.  
Depositó al chico en la cama y lo tapó, aún con cuidado. No quería despertarlo, no quería que hiciera un escándalo a esas horas de la noche.

Lo miró un par de segundos, y pensó que realmente era lindo. Tal vez demasiado para ser un chico, ¡pero vaya que era molesto!  
Enfadado por su último pensamiento, se retiró de la habitación del recién llegado. Lo haría sufrir en la mañana con la única forma en la que sería "legal" torturarlo.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer! (Que no se note que no sé qué más decir. )


End file.
